Brewing devices are well known. Such devices are typically used to prepare beverages by mixing, steeping, soaking, or boiling a brewing material in water or other liquid. For example, coffee may be made by passing hot water through ground coffee beans, and tea may be made by seeping crushed tea leaves in hot water. Similarly, brewing materials may be a liquid, such as liquid creamer or chocolate. More generally, brewing material may include an extractable solid, liquid, powder, concentrate or other material used in a brewing operation. As used herein, the term “coffee” includes not only plain coffee, but also coffee in all its other forms such as for example espresso, cappuccino, mocha, decaffeinated coffee, and the like.
One of the many challenges faced in designing a brewing device is ensuring the brewing liquid, such as hot water, does not escape from the system to cause a mess. This can be especially true for single-cup brewing devices, which generally operate under pressure to rapidly brew a single cup of beverage at a time. A brewing device further needs to allow the person operating the device to access the brewing chamber between brews. The operator needs access to the brewing chamber so that the brewing material such as coffee grounds may be inserted to perform a brewing operation, and then removed for disposal after the brewing operation is completed. In some instances, such as when espresso is being prepared, the brewing liquid or steam is pressed through the brewing material at elevated pressures, increasing the need for a good seal.